Flashbacks
by KyteAura
Summary: Flashbacks The tears, the heartaches, the friendship. Her love for Sakura, But this fits too Eriol x Tomoyo [INCOMPLETED]
1. Emotions

Title: Flashbacks Setting: Japan By: KyteAura

Summary: Tomoyo and the story of her life. Its base of flashbacks, which has lots of drama and romance up ahead. Each chapter has a song. It's kind of short. I am not really into long stories. Too lazy. Althogether it's about 4 or so chapters.

First Chapter: Emotions

Tomoyo came home to an empty house. She wonders where everyone could be. Her beautiful silky purple hair tied up into a perfect bun. Her amethyst eyes were dull after a long day at work. She had taken over her mother's company 'Daidouji Toy Company' since her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, was just too old for it. Tomoyo had gladly taken the job as CEO of the company. She loved kids and worked to do her best in designing new toys and models. Still it was hard work.

Walking up the long stairs she went and took a nice hot relaxing bubble bath. When she was done she raped herself in a long blue towel. Walking to her spacious bedroom she put on her expensive purple silk pajamas.

It was already seven surly someone would be home by now. Walking back down to the living room she didn't hear anyone in the house. Bored to death she went to her favorite place in that whole house, the music room. Sitting on one of the comfy chairs she put on her tape mix. All her favorite songs put into one little tiny tape.

This place was her time to think about the past and how many things happened. So many things changed in one lifetime. Soon a song came on.

Yes, she can remember what this song reminded her of. So sad...

Flashback

A sixteen-year old Tomoyo Daidouji just came home after witnessing Syaoran propose to Sakura in the middle of their date. Sakura told Tomoyo not to sneak on them, but she just couldn't miss any of Sakura's 'Kawaii moments'. Oi, how she regretted taping them behind their back. Tomoyo hearing Sakura jump up and down happily shouting 'Hai' just made her heart wrench. Yes, she was happy that Sakura was happy, but they aren't even old enough to get married. Besides she wanted more time with her best friend before Sakura is completely Syaoran's...Not that she wasn't already.

Syaoran's asking for Sakura's hand in marriage repeated over and over in the head of Tomoyo as she cried herself to sleep. She knew that they, the perfect couple, was still on there date. Together. Forever. She remembered the times that Sakura use to rely on her. Tomoyo Daidouji and not Syaoran Li. She remembered when they were little how Sakura would run to her about anything that happened. Now she tells everything to Syaoran.

She didn't know whom to rely on besides Sakura. Tomoyo didn't know whom she could love in this whole wide world besides her green-eyed goddess. She wanted to run away from the world. Hide from her unrequited love. Oh how she wanted to love someone that was not as perfect as Sakura. Then maybe she had a chance at love that can be returned. Yes, she knew that Sakura loved her as a sister, and a best friend, but Tomoyo wanted more, so much more.

Remembering when they were little it was always 'Sakura and Tomoyo' or 'Tomoyo and Sakura'. They were so close. Now it was either 'Sakura and Syaoran' or 'Syaoran and Sakura'. It will never be the way it was when they were little. Tomoyo knows that things change, but why did it have to change so fast? Couldn't she just love Sakura a little longer before Syaoran took her heart away? Maybe in a thousand years?

Tomoyo's mind was in turmoil. So many emotions. So much...pain. Lost hope...

Nobody will love her and nobody will ever love her as much as she loved Sakura. Maybe she can just marry someone nice and learn to love, but she knew that Sakura would always be 'The One' for her. Maybe this was meant to be. Tomoyo was never going to get over her love for her crush, her lover, her everything. How she longed that Sakura would kiss her the way she kiss Syaoran. How she wish that Sakura would call her at night and say 'goodnight' to her like when they were little.

At least her Sakura was so naive that she thought everything was the best for Tomoyo. She always had her mask on as Sakura and Syaoran walk away together. Just like now she cried herself to sleep. Her pillows drenched from her hot tears. Yet Sakura never and will never see her cry because of her stupid sadness. Yes, she must always be happy for Sakura. Always look happy for Sakura. Tomoyo does everything to make Sakura not know of any sadness in her best friend. Sakura would be worried and Tomoyo wouldn't want that.

End of Flashback

Tomoyo wiped her tears away as she remember herself drifting to sleep crying her heart out for someone that would love her as much as Sakura. Yes, she also wished that that person that loved her so...She wished that she loved that person as much as she loved Sakura. Wishful thinking she had always thought. Till... 


	2. Ain't Love Funny?

Second Chapter: Ain't It Funny

Tomoyo sat there as another song came on. When the beat started playing...Oh how well she knew that song. Her life had changed so much and that song had made the twist of her life's story.

Flashback

Tomoyo was now 18 years of age. Her best friend had married just that year to Syaoran and moved to Hong Kong for a while. The worst part was that Sakura couldn't wait till her birthday was over. The auburn haired girl and the amber-eyed boy married the day of April 1st...Sakura's birthday. How the eagerness of her best friend made her wanted to scream out her bitterness to the world.

To her that somehow seemed far away. Tomoyo was thinking about Eriol Hiiragizawa...He was the best man at the wedding. How Eriol pulled it off still shocked her. Him being the best man of Syaoran Li, the one person that hated him more than Tomoyo herself. She had always thought that Syaoran would hate him forever. Since Eriol HAD tried to hurt Sakura and flirted with her time to time.

She was thinking of what had just happened. Eriol had invited her for tea that afternoon. Of course being the polite Tomoyo Daidouji, she had accepted. Tomoyo thought it was harmless to go to Eriol for tea. He was nothing, but a mere acquaintance. Besides he had his fiancée so she thought he wouldn't pull anything like guys and their hormones do in their age. He is the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed so she doubts that he would try anything...Was she wrong.

When she was there Eriol had let her in. They started the conversations with 'How are you?' and other formal questions. Walking to the garden they talked about all different flowers they had there. In the middle of the tea Eriol had started talking more of the lines of privacy.

"Daidouji...Can I call you Tomoyo?'' Eriol asked as if he didn't care if it was a 'yes' or a 'no'.

Tomoyo nodded. "We have known each other since 5th grade I am sure it is fine." She replied trying to hide her surprise. Then again she didn't have to since it is natural for her to hide shock well. She got it from the love she had and still have for Sakura.

"Since I get to call you Tomoyo you can call me Eriol." He said taking a sip of his jasmine tea.

"Eriol it is then." Tomoyo replied. She didn't like the conversation they were getting at. If she didn't know better she would have thought he would ask her about her love or sex life.

"So Tomoyo do you have any boyfriend?" Eriol ask as causally as possible. Tomoyo who had just took a sip of her tea sprayed it out like Eriol had just said that he poisoned it. She choked a little. This was a little too far to call it a shock or a surprise it was something more. Stronger. Taking a few more moments to compose herself she finally answered him.

"Hiiragizawa is this any of your business?" She asked as calmly as possible. Her blood was boiling with anger and embarrassment. She knew that Eriol can tell that she loved/loves Sakura as more than just a friend. He is after the one that taught her how to hide her emotions as well. He didn't do it directly, but in a way he did.

Eriol shrugs as if it was nothing. "It's none of my business, but..." Before he could continue Tomoyo played his game.

"What about you? Where is Kaho? How come she didn't come with you to Sakura's wedding?" Tomoyo smirked as Eriol's mask slip for a mere second. Tomoyo saw that mere second and it made her jump with joy at her revenge. She knew that if Eriol was not with Kaho it must be something juice.

"She and I broke up the day we went back to England." Eriol composed himself just like Tomoyo has done. Tomoyo felt a little guilt, but reminded herself that he started it.

"Now that Sakura has married shouldn't you move on?" He asked out of the blue...not. 'Oh he had this plan did he?' Tomoyo thought with burning hatred.

"Why do you care Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo question. Eriol looked at her funny before he walked up to Tomoyo and kneel down towards her.

"You really should give other people a chance Tomoyo." Eriol lean down and kissed her soft lips. It was a short kiss. Tomoyo could not believe what is happening. When Eriol had pull himself away from her she ran.

Oi...She still remembers the kiss he gave her. Short, but it meant so much. Was every guy that good at making her feel like pudding or was it only Eriol? She remember making a wish once to have a romance that made her melt just like Eriol's kiss, but...No she was in love with and will always be in love with Sakura.

She was in her room lying down staring at the ceiling. Her head could not think. One moment she was thinking of Sakura and how she was happy with Syaoran and then she turns back to the conversation she had with Eriol. Also including the kiss, which repeated in her mind over and over. She really wished that maybe that he was the one to make her pain go away, but what pain? Sakura's happiness is her happiness. Or was it?

How can she be in turmoil with only one mere kiss? She had always thought Sakura was her true love...After she got married...She will never believe that true/pure love was for her. It just wasn't meant for her. Never. If she fell for Eriol...No she was already in love. You can't be in love with two people...Still...this feeling...

There was a knock on her windowsill. Tomoyo jumped up in surprise and headed slowly towards the window. She saw Eriol. Their eyes met. Blue-purple meets Red-purple. She unlocked the windowsill and let him in. She didn't know why she let him in. Maybe it was because he was drenched from the rain that was pouring outside.

"Tomoyo...?" He asked unsurely.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked. She wanted to know why that she kissed her. He knew that he loved Sakura. Why had he do this to her. DOUSHITE?

"The reason that I broke up with Kaho is because of you. I knew that you loved Sakura and I just didn't want you to...I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Then Sakura wrote me the letter informing about her wedding. I suddenly knew that you would need someone. I invited you for tea to see how you were doing...I didn't mean to..." Eriol couldn't talk anymore. His emotions were running high. He wanted to scream how stupid she was to fall in love with her best friend and not the one that loves her. She knew.

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. Had he really watched her form afar? Like she had watched Sakura from afar?

She hugged him. For the first time she cried in front of someone of her pain. Sakura was gone and she was an emotional mess. Eriol held her with a hug. Oh how she hated/love Eriol for what he did. It was a stupid thing, but it made her feel better. Yes, she can get over Sakura. Maybe not completely, but she had Eriol's help to make her life better. Sakura's happiness is in ways her happiness and Tomoyo was happy. Happy for Sakura and happy that she had Eriol for a friend.

"I hate you." Tomoyo cried out.

Eriol smiled at her lovingly. "Everyone does. Then again everyone loves me. That is how Syaoran made me his best man." He replied as he tightened his grip on her.

She tried. She tired to push men away from her because of her love for Sakura. She pushed everyone that loved her away to not face what she had to face for Sakura all those years. Eriol just had to know exactly how to break her. She hated to love him. The love now was still not as strong as the one she has for Sakura, but soon it will grow. Yes, she it will soon become 'Tomoyo and Eriol' or 'Eriol and Tomoyo'...She had to admit it does have a nice ring to it.

Right now they are friends, but soon it will be something more.

End of Flashback

Reloaded without song fics/incompleted/hiatus 


End file.
